Ascalon Alpha
Overview Ascalon Alpha is unmatched as a Ranged Attack specialist, able to suddenly dash into melee combat, evade opponents responses, and then snipe them from far outside of their attack range. Ascalon stands at 70mm tall, and wields its 60mm long Xyston rifle. Gameplay Ascalon Alpha is a precision powerhouse, using its massive, modifiable Xyston anti-materiel rifle to blast opponents from across the entire map. Using the 4 Cost, Cooldown 1 Ranged Attack, Xyston Fire!, as a core, you can consistently gain distance from your opponents and hit from up to 6 hexes away with a 3 damage Push attack. At this range, opponents will often be forced to chase you down to find an optimal range, or be forced to spend their long-range cards to counter-attack. If an opponent does get close, successfully playing Vulcan Dash! allows you to move 3 hexes away, Sniper Gale! ''give you 2 movement per success, and the robot ability ''Rocket Sprint allows you to spend a Power Token to move 1 hex in addition to your normal movement. Ascalon's designed to give you a myriad ways to find your perfect sniper range. And once you're there, the instants Explosive Shot!, Tesla Shot!, and Incendiary Shot! ''add splash damage, Power Surges, and Fire tokens onto any Ranged Attack, and the latter 2 scale in intensity with the more damage you inflict. Then, once you're on the opposite side of the entire map, you can unleash the Ultimate Technique ''Kill Caliber!, inflicting 12 damage from up to 8 hexes away (and possibly further with instants), with the option to trigger again against a new target at the cost of trauma. Cards Attacks Vulcan dash.png Xyston fire.png Xyston home run swing.png Sniper gale.png Rocket carousel.png Rocket jump.png Rocket catapult.png Heart lancer.png Gunpowder hail.png Eat your fill.png Gladius suppressing fire.png Gladius rapid fire.png Bullet rider kick.png Bullet rider punch.png Bullet drive.png Instants Xyston phalanx form.png Vulcan shield.png Sure shot.png Tesla shot.png Reload.png Point blank.png Lock and load.png Incendiary shot.png Gunslinger tango.png Evac assist.png Explosive shot.png Dead eye.png Deflector.png Blind fire.png Ballistic ballet.png Ultimates Magnum hurricane.png Bullet buffet.png Kill caliber.png Tips & Tricks Have you played a game as Ascalon Alpha? Noticed any nifty card interactions? Post them here! Rules Clarifications * Kill Caliber! - 'When choosing to take panic and power surges to select a new target, remember that "new target" means any target not previously damaged during this attack. So upon resolving an attack against Robot A you may select Robot B as a new target, but after attacking Robot B, Robot A no longer counts as a new target as they have already been damaged during this attack. * '''Sure Shot! - '''As combos are resolved as a single attack, ''Sure Shot! does affect the range of all cards played as part of a combo. * '''Bullet Buffet! - Similar to the ruling on Kill Caliber!, in order to play this card you must designate two different targets. Trivia * In-universe, Ascalon Alpha is the prototype for a line of mass-produced mecha. * Ascalon Alpha's slim and nimble design is inspired largely by Tekkaman Blade and SPT Layzner, with elements of various Mass-production-type robots from series like Gundam, Full Metal Panic!, Patlabor, and Armored Trooper VOTOMS Category:Robots